Porucznik Kenmore
by euphoria814
Summary: Michael Kenmore budzi się bez wspomnień w skrzydle szpitalnym i jedyne o kim może myśleć, to major John Sheppard.


**Odpowiedź na prompt ktosiek :**

 **1\. Mam takie niśmiałe pytanie gdyż tego paringu nie przewidujesz a mi się tak marzy Sheppard/Micheal, konfiguracja dowolna i tematyka.**

 **Mam nadziej, że się spodoba :)**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **, która jest również autorką tej wspaniałej grafiki - polecam zajrzenie do niej!**

* * *

Budzi się w nieznanym sobie pomieszczeniu bez wspomnień i pewnie powinien odczuwać panikę, ale strach jest mu obcy. Ludzie, którzy wchodzą do sali, uśmiechają się do niego szeroko i przyjaźnie. Wyczuwa jednak jak bardzo sztuczni w tym są. Ich emocje nie są prawdziwe, ale nie wie dlaczego go okłamują. Przez krótką chwilę sądzi nawet, że umiera, ale to nie pasuje do równania, które powstało w jego głowie. Czuje się znakomicie i nawet wypuszczają go ze szpitala, chociaż pozostaje pod czujnym okiem mieszkańców miasta.

\- Poruczniku Kenmore! – krzyczy ktoś za nim.

Major John Sheppard podbiega do niego, co jest dziwne, ponieważ nikt tutaj nie porusza się tak szybko. Mężczyzna ma jednak w sobie wiele przyjemnej energii. Michael od samego początku nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Sheppard jako jedyny wydaje się przy nim nie udawać emocji, których nie odczuwa. Nie współczuje mu, więc wypadek, który się wydarzył zapewne był rutynowy w obcej galaktyce. W końcu są tak daleko od domu.

\- Majorze Sheppard? – pyta, starając się brzmieć całkiem obojętnie, ale to nie takie łatwe, kiedy mężczyzna spogląda na niego tymi swoimi szarymi oczami.

Zawsze błyszczą dziwnym światłem i Michael po cichu ma nadzieję, że jednak nie odczytuje tego źle. Wie, że nie są przyjaciółmi, ponieważ nikt nie zakłada, że Sheppard spędzi z nim cały ten czas **_rekonwalescencji,_** ale nie obca jest mu wizja romansu. Mężczyzna ma w sobie coś pociągającego. Żyły na jego szyi są napięte i Michael nie wie dlaczego tak przyciągają jego uwagę. Może bywały czasy, kiedy całował tę skórę, wsłuchując się w jęki Shepparda.

Wydaje mu się, że są blisko, ale nie powie niczego, dopóki John nie zrobi pierwszego ruchu. Niemal ma nadzieję, że nastąpi to teraz, ale to byłby idiotyzm. Jest podwładnym Shepparda, nie musieli mu tego mówić, żeby był świadom różnić między nimi.

\- Tak, no tak… - zaczyna mężczyzna, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku. – Słuchaj, dobrze byłoby, żebyś nie plątał się po mieście sam. McKay nie sprawdził jeszcze wszystkich pięter – mówi Sheppard. – Nie jest bezpiecznie, a nie wiesz co dotykać, a czego nie. Postawiłem kilku marines, więc w razie czego gdybyś chciał gdzieś spacerować… - urywa.

Michael powstrzymuje uśmiech. Marines wydają się zdenerwowani w jego obecności. Może plotka o ich wzajemnych stosunkach z Sheppardem rozniosła się jednak, bo teraz czuje się obserwowany. Wie, że ludzie mijają ich i patrzą na niego, kiedy sądzą, że nie widzi. John wydaje się całkiem tego nieświadom. A może po prostu nie przejmuje się tym wszystkim. Michael nie potrafi zdecydować co to oznacza.

\- Oczywiście, majorze – mówi, ponieważ znajdują się w publicznym korytarzu i są podsłuchiwani. – Osobiści ochroniarze, całe życie o tym marzyłem – rzuca.

Sheppard stara się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wychodzi mu to.

\- Nie musi się pan o mnie martwić – dodaje pospiesznie, ale John nie wydaje się przekonany.

ooo

Niemal podskakuje, kiedy ktoś puka do jego pokoju. Jednak to Teyla wchodzi do środka i proponuje mu trening. John też znajduje się w sali, więc może po prostu ona jest przykrywką dla nich obu. Michael obserwuje jak koszulka na ramionach majora opina się. Widzi blizny, które pozostawiły bronie różnego typu i nie może nie nienawidzić faktu, że nie pamięta nawet sekundy z ich przeszłości. Może zakochali się w sobie, kiedy John uratował mu życie. Albo to rozwijało się powoli w czasie ich wspólnych eskapad przez wrota.

John wydaje się zdenerwowany w jego obecności, jakby nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Michael nie potrafi mu pomóc. Wie, że jedynie czas rozwiąże ich problemy. Nie może być jednak pod wrażeniem wstrzemięźliwości Shepparda. Sam na jego miejscu pewnie narzuciłby się, odzyskującemu zdrowie kochankowi pewnie wyrządzając więcej krzywdy niż dobrego. Nie potrafiłby jednak znieść rozdzielenia.

Sheppard trzyma mimo to dystans, co jest torturą dla nich obu. Może tak jest lepiej, bo nie wie czy powiedzieli sobie już wiele. Wie, że coś przyciąga go do mężczyzny, ale nie ma pojęcia jak to zdefiniować. Czy łączy ich tylko seks? A może już wyznali sobie miłość? Nie ma nikogo, kogo mógłby spytać prócz Johna, a ten woli postawiać go na całe dni z Teylą.

\- Nie mogę sobie nic przypomnieć – mówi pewnego dnia, ponieważ męczy go, że muszą informować go o najprostszych rzeczach, jak choćby jego imię oraz stopień.

Nie zna nawet imion rodziców. Beckett wyszukuje je dla niego z akt medycznych przywiezionych z domu. Musi być skryty, bo nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, którzy odwiedzaliby go, kiedy dochodzi powoli do siebie. Wie, że ten proces zajmie sporo czasu, ale w zasadzie nie spodziewał się, że nie przypomni sobie kompletnie nic. I boi się, że to zostanie w ten sposób. I Sheppard nie przyjdzie do niego, prosząc o powrót do dawnych nich, bo oni nie będą istnieć nie w takiej formie. Michael już czuje się innym człowiekiem.

\- Czasem mam koszmary o Widmach – dodaje.

Teyla wydaje się zaniepokojona, a potem głaszcze jego ramię.

ooo

Koszmary nasilają się. Ma wrażenie, że to przez Shepparda, który unika go tylko bardziej. Michael początkowo stara się rozmawiać z mężczyzną, sugerować, że czuje to coś między nimi. To napięcie sprawia, że wariuje. Stara się na siłę przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, ale ta biała plama przeraża go. Może za bardzo napiera na mężczyznę, ale czuje, że jeśli John podsunąłby mu jakąś wskazówkę – chociaż pocałował krótko – wszystko byłoby już dobrze.

Wykrada się z pokoju, planując początkowo przejść do komnat majora, ale ląduje u Becketta, bo jeśli ktoś może mu pomóc to tylko doktor. Może są eksperymentalne metody Starożytnych, które bali się wypróbować. Michael jest tak zdesperowany, że z przyjemnością stałby się królikiem doświadczalnym.

Zamiast lekarza jednak znajduje płyty ze swoim imieniem. Pojedyncze filmiki nagrane zapewne podczas tego jak ratowali go z tego wypadku, który wydarzył się w przeszłości. Dotyka ich opuszkami palców, nie potrafi się powstrzymać, bo stanowią klucz do całej zagadki. I kiedy po raz pierwszy dostrzega na ekranie tę samą salę szpitalną, w której się obudził, nie wie na co patrzy.

Elizabeth Weir, McKay, Teyla, Ronon, Beckett i John, John Sheppard stoją nad Widmem. Michael wie jednak, że to nie jest na pewno terapia, której go poddano. Znajome rysy twarzy pojawiają się na ekranie. I patrzy na siebie, ale jednocześnie nie jest sobą. Nie jest człowiekiem. Nie jest Widmem. Nie wie czym jest, ale na pewno nie jest Michaelem. Nie jest porucznikiem Kenmorem, z którym marines żartują wieczorami, a Teyla trenuje w wolnym czasie. Nie jest członkiem ich drużyny, ale wrogiem.

Nie wie na co patrzy. Przewija film i jego rysy twarzy coraz mniej przypominają te Widma. Staje się hybrydą, czymś pomiędzy. Wyrzutkiem obu światów i kiedy sądzi, że nie może być już gorzej, John Sheppard pojawia się w kadrze i zaplata dłonie na piersi, przyglądając się temu jak on się szarpie, starając się walczyć z niewidzialnym wrogiem we własnych żyłach.

\- Nazwiemy go Michael – decyduje Sheppard.

Zostaje zawiązane połączenie, które wyczuwał nawet w tej pozbawionej pamięci powłoce. Kiedy wydostaje się z miasta, nie będąc ani człowiekiem ani tym bardziej Widmem wie tylko jedno.

Nazywa się Michael.


End file.
